elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Socho
was the original base of operations for the Aegis Core division of Aegis, a multinational initiative founded by scientists from the Federation, Empire, and Alliance to study and develop countermeasures against the Thargoids. Aegis Core's former headquarters before its relocation to Sol was Dantec Enterprise, which was an integral part of the Eagle Eye array. History On March 15, 3304, Aegis Core announced an anti-Thargoid campaign in the Socho system. The operation's goal was not only to expel Thargoid forces from Socho, but to obtain specific technological components from Thargoid Interceptors and Scouts for comparison research.GalNet: The Purge of Socho The operation concluded successfully.GalNet: Socho Operation Complete On May 30, in a stunning development, Aegis Core was ousted from control of its headquarters in the Socho system by the Socho Gold Raiders criminal faction. A courier managed to escape the system with a message from Dr. Mia Valencourt of Aegis Core detailing the attack and calling for assistance. According to Dr. Valencourt, the Socho Gold Raiders had become convinced that Aegis was constructing a superweapon, and crushed the system's security forces by luring them into a trap using a falsified Thargoid signal. Professor Alba Tesreau denounced the attack, noting that Aegis Core was conducting vital anti-Thargoid research, and issued a plea for aid from the galactic community.GalNet: Anarchy in Socho The incident convinced Aegis of the need to construct a new military Installation, The Sentinel, in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 to defend Aegis assets there from similar attacks.GalNet: Aegis Installation CampaignGalNet: Aegis Installation Operation Complete On August 16, Eagle Eye, an array of Aegis Installations that tracked Thargoid activity, began reporting a "System Error". Admiral Aden Tanner subsequently announced that Eagle Eye had gone offline due to technical interference at Dantec Enterprise in Socho brought on by an influx of Thargoid Sensors. Dantec Enterprise was a linchpin for Eagle Eye and fed it a continuous stream of data, but with the station disrupted, the entire array had been rendered temporarily inoperable. Tanner urged independent pilots to deliver Meta-Alloys to Dantec Enterprise so that the station could be restored and Eagle Eye could be reactivated.GalNet: Eagle Eye Installations Offline In response to the repeated disruption of Aegis Core's operations and the ongoing deterioration of conditions in Socho, on August 30, Federal President Zachary Hudson announced that Aegis Core would be relocated from Socho to Sol so that it could be better protected.GalNet: Aegis Core Relocates to Sol System Layout *Socho **Socho A Belt **Socho B Belt **Socho 1 ***Chwedyk Orbital (Outpost) **Socho 2 ***Socho 2 A ****Perez's Inheritance (Surface Port) ****Malchiodi Dock (Outpost) **Socho 3 ***Socho 3 A ***Socho 3 B ***Socho 3 C ***Socho 3 D ***Socho 3 E ***Socho 3 F ***Socho 3 G **Socho 4 ***Socho 4 A ***Socho 4 B **Socho 5 **Socho 6 **Socho 7 ***Dantec Enterprise (Coriolis) Minor Factions *'Aegis Core' (Cooperative, Independent) *'Defence Force of Socho' (Dictatorship, Independent) *'Socho Future' (Democracy, Independent *'Socho Gold Bridge Interstellar' (Corporate, Independent) *'Socho Gold Raiders' (Anarchy, Independent) *'Socho Jet Power Limited' (Corporate, Independent) References